just the way you are
by knight warrior
Summary: Sa paulit-ulit na kabiguan na naranasan ni Shizuru sa pag-ibig, kaya pa kaya niyang magmahal muli? O hindi na? And when she met Natsuki opposite from her, will the fate of Shizuru for love will changed?


JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

FUJINO Shizuru, a Student Council President who doesn't believe in true love. She falls in love a hundred times before, got a few 

boyfriends but always ended up on break ups. After that she'd never accepted a suitors.

KUGA Natsuki, an athlete. If Shizuru never believes in true love, well it different from Natsuki. Marami mang babaeng pumipila

para mapansin niya ay useless pa rin. Alam niya kung kanino at kailan siya ma-in love, pero sa tamang babae.

And then the two finally meet.

"Hi Natsuki," bati ng mga babae kay Natsuki ng dumaan siya sa corridor.

Natsuki just smiled at diretso lang ng may makita siyang estudyante, pagewang-gewang ito, hindi niya tuloy alam kung sa'n

dadaan.

'Kung bakit ba kasi ang daming libro na dinala, halos ubusin na ang libro sa library,' at hinarangan na niya ito sabay alalay sa mga

libro.

Alam ni Natsuki na pinagtitinginan sila pero wala siyang pakialam and she already knew that it was a girl kahit nakatakip ang

mukha nito sa mga libro na dinala.

SHIZURU knows someone block her way, kahit ilang dangkal lang ang layo nila, ramdam niya ang init nito na ngayon pa lang

niya naramdaman sa buong buhay niya. Saka niya ito tiningnan, then their hands were now touching. Nakadama naman siya ng

mumunting kuryente sa kanyang mga ugat.

Ganun na rin si Natsuki, nakaramdam din siya.

Their eyes met when they look at each other.

Shizuru notice it was a girl when she saw a long blue hair and her shimmering emerald eyes.

Natsuki raise her eyebrow when she saw those fiery ruby eyes. Alam niya kahit na sino'ng tao ay matatakot kapag natitigan ang

mga mata nito, puno ng galit at pagkamuhi.

"Back off," Shizuru said in a rough voice.

"I won't and I couldn't."

"What?" and she notice her emerald eyes never leaves on her own ruby eyes, "and why?"

"Well, if I back off mabubunggo kita at mahuhulog ang mga libro na dala mo at napakasayang naman dahil marami pang

makikinabang nito kung masisira lang."

"Who cares?"

"Well, if you don't care, well I do, libro itong dinadala mo okay? Now if you don't mind," at kinuha ang kalahati dito at binitbit,

"I will carry half of it."

"Sinasadya mo ba'ng gawin ito?"

"No, baka naman ikaw?"

"Ang kapal naman ng mukha mo noh?"

"Sunog na sana ang mukha ko kung hindi, at tingnan mo nga sa dami ng libro na dinala mo sa tingin mo ba makikita mo ang

dinadaanan mo? Swerte ka lang dahil hindi pader ang mabubunggo mo at tingnan mo ulit ang daan, ang kitid na dahil sa mga

estudyante."

"Mas gugustuhin ko pang mabunggo ng pader kaysa sa'yo," at nangyari nga, buti na lang nakaharang ang kamay nito kung hindi

mumunting bukol ang aabutin niya.

"Kita mo na, may pagka-matigas din yang ulo mo."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," at dumiretso na.

"Hay naku..," 'pero kahit masungit siya maganda pa rin siya,' and she followed her.

Tahimik lang sila hanggang sa makarating sila sa library.

Shizuru put the books down and Natsuki followed.

"O ayan, sa susunod wag ka ng magdala ng maraming libro para makita mo pa ang dinadaanan mo at para wala ka ng

mabunggo, kasi sa hitsura mo.. ayaw mong magpatulong, see you," and she left.

"Nakakainis!" at sinauli na niya ang mga ito, pero naglalaro pa rin sa isipan niya ang mga sinabi nito.

"Ang swerte mo nakausap mo si Kuga Natsuki."

Narinig ni Shizuru na sabi ng staff ng library, "Kuga Natsuki?"

"Oo, yung tumulong sa'yo."

"Ba't naman swerte?"

"Hay naku President, sikat yan dito, marami ng nagkakagusto diyan pero walang sinasagot, varsity yan ng basketball, Girls

Division, pero dati yun, maglalaro siya ngayo'ng darating na Festival."

'Pareho pala kami na walang sinasagot, tulad ko rin ba hindi siya naniniwala sa true love?'

"Pero ibahin mo siya, wala siyang sinasagot dahil hindi pa niya nahahanap si Ms. Right."

Alam na lahat ng estudyante ng FGA na wala ng tinatanggap na manliligaw ang SCPresident ng Fuuka Gakuen Academy.

"Wala ng ganun, hindi niya mahahanap yun."

"Wag mo siyang itulad sa'yo, sayang ang kagwapuhan niya."

"Gwapo? Eh babae yun."

"Yuri."

"Yuri?" means she mostly like or attracted to women.

"Yes, yuri, kaya gwapo."

"Wala ka na sa sarili mo."

"Wala akong pakialam," "hay Kuga Natsuki."

And Shizuru left, "grabeh, naniniwala sa true love."

BECAUSE of boredom, Shizuru found herself searching for Natsuki's profile, since she's a Student Council President she have an

access to look for a student's profile.

Nagulat na lang siya ng malaman niya.

"Why I'm searching her profile? Have I gone nuts?" and she exit it, then she remember her emerald eyes, 'bakit ganun ang mga

mata, na parang naintindihan niya ako?' "hay Shizuru nababaliw ka lang."

'SA buong buhay ko ngayon lang ako nakakita ng ganung klaseng mga mata, parang wala siyang kinatatakutan, galit sa mga

taong humaharang sa kanya, may paraan ba para mawala yun?' and she got smile when she remember her kissable lips then her

phone rang, she get it on her pocket and answer it, "hello?" "uh yeah okay, what time?" "okay, I'll be there, thanks Ms. Yohko,'

aniya sa kanyang secretary.

Kuga Natsuki was the owner and CEO of Kuga Group of Company, it's more on technologies. KGC was the sponsor in the

upcoming festival in FGA. And Shizuru didn't know about it, even the other students.

"PRESIDENT."

"What is it?"

"This coming Festival the CEO of KGC will be here."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, her secretary called Chairman Mashiro, she'll be here to celebrate with us."

"Eh kung ganun kailangan nating paghandaan yun."

"Tama po kayo, I'm excited what she looks like."

"Me either."

Matagal ng nagso-sponsor si Natsuki at ng KGC niya para sa festival ng FGA. Pino-promote din kasi ng Akademya ang mga

produkto nila and it was a big help for them. Pero ni walang nakakaalam na si Natsuki ang CEO at owner, ni hindi kasi siya

nagpapakita, si Ms. Yohko lang, ang secretary niya at guardian.

KASALUKUYANG nag-iisip si Shizuru kung ano ang tema ng Festival nila and it must special and beautiful for the special visitor

and she was in the flower garden that moment. And then again she saw the blue haired girl, nag-iisa lang kasi ito. Pero naiinis

siya ng magtangka itong pitasin ang bulaklak na nasa harap nito.

"Hoy!" lumingon naman ito sa kanya and she marched towards her, "ba't mo pipitasin ang bulaklak na yan? Para ba ibigay sa

taong nililigawan mo at bulaklak pa ng Akademya ang pinagdi-diskitahan mo?!"

"Bakit ba sa tuwing nakikita mo ako lagi na lang nagtatagpo ang mga kilay mo? Ano ba'ng kasalanan ko?"

"Wala ka nga'ng kasalanan, pero yang bulaklak."

"Hindi ko naman pinitas ah."

"Oo nga hindi, dahil nakita kita."

And Natsuki raise her both hands, "okay, I give up, but..," at inilapit ang mukha dito.

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Shizuru, higit na higit niya ang hininga nito.

"..may boyfriend ka na ba?"

"Ano?!"

"Kasi ang sungit-sungit mo, kung wala pwede ba ako na lang ang manligaw?"

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru at naitulak niya ito, "hinding-hindi ako tumatanggap ng manliligaw! Diyan ka na nga!" at

nag-martsa paalis.

Napangiti naman si Natsuki cause she saw her blushing and she followed her.

Napansin naman iyon ni Shizuru at binilisan ang paglalakad. Pero nakabuntot pa rin ito sa kanya.

"Seryoso ako sa sinabi ko, liligawan talaga kita."

"Pwede ba wag mo akong paglaruan, hindi ako nakikipaglaro sa'yo."

"Playing? Me? No I'm not, I'm serious."

"Hindi nga kita kilala."

"Ay oo nga pala," sabay pitik sa sariling noo, "nakalimutan ko," and she handed her hand, "my fault, I'm sorry, my name is Kuga

Natsuki."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," at iniwan ito.

Sumunod naman si Natsuki at patuloy itong kinukulit. Pinagtitinginan na nga sila at pinag-uusapan.

At nagpatuloy ito habang lumilipas ang mga araw. And the Festival is coming near.

HABANG palapit ng palapit ang Festival ay minsan na lang kung mangulit si Natsuki kay Shizuru.

And Shizuru found herself searching for Natsuki. She don't know why but she misses her.

'What is happening to me? Bakit ko hinahanap si Natsuki? Ang gulo.'

"Shizuru."

Napatingin naman si Shizuru and she saw her ex, whom she love most before, Kanzaki Reito.

"What?" sarkastikong sagot niya.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I heard that the CEO of KGC will be here in Festival and celebrate with us, is it true?"

"Yes and why do you care?"

"I'm just worried about you, I know how dedicated you are when it comes to this lalo na't pupunta dito ang napaka-importanteng

tao."

"Wag mo na nga akong lokohin Reito, ano ba talaga ang punto mo?"

"Grabeh ang galing mo talaga, okay I meant it, I'm still in love with you."

"You don't deserve a second chance."

"I know how hard it is to you, after we broke up and I'm sorry, just give me another chance, us."

"There's no us anymore, we're done, tigilan mo na ako."

"But sweetheart..."

"You heard enough from her, so stop bothering her," at lumapit.

Shizuru felt at ease, that's what she felt, "ano ba'ng ginagawa mo?"

"Hmm hinanap kita sa buong Akademya kanina pero hindi kita mahanap kay sinubukan ko dito and here you are."

"Ang corny mo."

"Hehe..."

"Hoy pwede ba umalis ka, nag-uusap pa kami ni Shizuru."

"As what I heard from Shizuru, tigilan mo daw siya, it's clear already and it's done."

"Hindi ako aalis hangga't hindi ako pinapaalis ni Shizuru."

And Shizuru quickly followed, "leave us now Reito, we're done."

"But..."

"There it is, pinaaalis ka na niya."

"Shut up!" at sumuntok.

Nasalo naman iyon ni Natsuki, "tama lang pala na hindi ka niya binigyan ng isa pang pag-asa, cause you don't deserve it, at

may gana ka pang itaas itong maruming kamao mo," at iwinaksi, "wala kang respeto, gumalang ka kahit konti, kaharap mo ang

isang babae."

"Wala kang pakialam!" at hinawakan ang kwelyo nito.

"Meron! Dahil pinapakita mo sa babaeng mahal ko ang bayolenteng aksyon!"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru. Buong buhay niya ni isa ang hindi nagtangka na ilayo siya sa mga magulong eksena, si Natsuki lang.

"Kaya umalis ka na, bago pa ako hindi makapigil sa sarili ko."

Para naman itong nakakita ng isang napakabangis na leon.

"Hindi pa tayo tapos Shizuru!" at binitawan ito saka umalis.

"Tapos na kayo, wag kang assuming!" habol niya dito saka niya hinarap si Shizuru, "okay ka lang ba?"

Shizuru saw how worried Natsuki was, "y-yeah."

"I'm glad, he didn't hurt you right?"

"No, he didn't."

"Buti naman, kilala ko siya, masyado yung feeling, akala niya pagmamay-ari niya ang mga babae."

"Alam ko, he's my ex."

"Kaya pala, wag ka ng lumapit dun ha, sasaktan ka lang niya."

"Hindi yun mangyayari."

"Okay, sabi mo eh," and she smiled.

"Bakit na naman?"

"Yung kilay mo hindi na nagtatagpo, ayos yan ah."

"Ang corny mo talaga kahit kailan," and she left her but she wore a smile knowing that Natsuki would follow her.

"Oi! Hay naku naman," and she followed her.

INE-ENJOY na ni Shizuru ang mga pangungulit ni Natsuki sa kanya. Ewan niya kung bakit pero komportable na siya pag nasa

paligid ito.

"My lady," tawag ni Natsuki kay Shizuru.

"May pangalan po ako."

"Eh kung ganun sabihin mo sa akin."

"Hindi mo alam kung ano ang pangalan ko?"

"Hindi."

"Hay naku naman," and she show her ID.

Binasa naman iyon ni Natsuki, "Fujino Shizuru," "Eh?"

"Bakit?"

"Kaanu-ano mo ang may-ari ng Fujino Corp.?"

"Ba't mo alam ang kumpanyang yun?"

"Wala lang."

"Mga magulang ko sila."

"Wow..."

"O bakit na naman?"

"Na-amaze lang ako."

Actually napagkasunduan ng KGC at FC na maging branch ng KGC ang FC. Para mangyari yun ay pakakasalan ni Natsuki ang

anak ng mga ito. Kagustuhan naman iyon ng FC dahil matatanda na ang mga ito at hindi na kaya na mamuno pa ng matagal na

panahon and their daughter didn't know yet how to handle the company.

"Nag-iisa ka ba nilang anak?"

"Ba't gusto mong malaman?"

"Natural lang naman siguro yun diba, kasi nililigawan kita."

'Aba may sense of humor ha' "okay, sa kasamaang palad ay oo, wala ng ibang magmamana ng FC kundi ako."

'Hindi pa pala nila pinaalam' "diba pag ganun minsan pinagkakasundo."

"Hmm wala naman silang sinabi."

"Ayos may pag-asa pa ako, pero.. kung malalaman mo, papayag ka ba?"

"Hindi ko alam."

"Okay lang kung hindi mo sasagutin, naiintindihan ko, at least nakasama kita ngayon."

"Ang corny mo kahit kailan, oo nga pala simula bukas wag mo muna ako kulitin hanggang sa matapos ang Festival, kailangan

kong paghandaan yun, ayokong mamental block, kuha mo?"

"Ah oo nga pala noh, darating dito ang CEO at owner ng KGC."

"Oo, alam mo na kung gaano sila ka-importante."

"Okay."

And Shizuru just chuckled.

And Natsuki smiled, she was already falling in love with her now.

"MS. YOHKO."

"Sir Natsuki bakit po?"

"Hindi pa ba sinabi ng FC ang tungkol sa marriage?"

"Tungkol po diyan Sir, hindi pa po, marami pa daw po kasing gagawin yung anak nila sa school lalo na ngayo't bukas na ang

Festival."

"I knew it."

"Bakit Sir, nakita niyo na po ba ang bride niyo?"

"Yes I did."

"That was great, ready na po ba kayo for tomorrow Sir Natsuki?"

"Of course and it will be a long day and hard tomorrow."

"You're right about that Sir."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Sir."

And end call.

"Not bad huh? But.. will she get mad on me? I hope she wouldn't."

THEN the day had finally come.

Shizuru was so nervous in that moment and she don't know why but she wants to see Natsuki, she needs to see her.

"Nasa'n ba ang mokong na yun? Hindi talaga siya nagpakita."

"GOOD MORNING fellow students, I, Kuga Natsuki..," "hay.. mali, ano ba ang dapat na expression?" and she sighed, "ang tagal

naman ni Ms. Yohko."

Then someone interrupt her.

"Hoy!"

And Natsuki saw Reito. Agad naman siya nitong inikutan na parang may hinahanap.

"Ano ang drama mo at naka-business suit ka?" at pagak na tumawa saka ito hinarap, "hindi bagay sa'yo uie!"

"Hindi ko hinihingi ang opinyon mo at sino ka para husgahan kung ano ang sinusuot ko at hindi?"

"Ako lang naman ang boyfriend ni Shizuru."

"Sa pagka-alala ko pinagtabuyan ka na niya at isa lang ang ibig sabihin nun wala na kayo, hindi ka na niya boyfriend at kung

totoo man yang sinasabi mo, sana iniiwasan na ako ni Shizuru ngayon, pero hindi..."

"Ang yabang mo ah," at hinawakan ang suit nito.

"Mukhang kinain mo lang ang sinasabi mo."

"Kuga!"

"Yan ang gusto ko sa mga gustong umaway sa akin, ang matakot sila, lalo na't hindi mo ako kilala, kaya alisin mo na yang

maruming kamay mo sa suit ko."

And Reito did, "layuan mo si Shizuru."

"I will not, as long as she will tell me."

"May araw ka rin sa akin," and he left.

Dun naman lumapit ang mga bodyguard ni Natsuki.

"Sir, okay lang po ba kayo?"

"Yes, I am."

"We will keep an eye on him."

"Please do that, thanks."

"Nandito na rin po si Ms. Yohko."

"Okay, alis na tayo."

At umalis na sila papuntang gym.

BECAUSE of nervousness, Shizuru rub her both palm. Binalita na kasi sa kanya na maghanda na dahil dumating na ang sponsor,

ang KGC. She had a speech to welcome her, hindi dapat siya kabahan at mabulol man lang it would be a disgrace. Then someone

call her.

"Shizuru..."

Lumingon naman si Shizuru and there she saw Natsuki, it was smiling on her. Para siyang ewan ng yakapin niya ito ng mahigpit.

She even feel her heat against her own and it made her calm down.

Natuwa naman si Natsuki at ginantihan ang yakap nito.

"Wag kang kabahan."

"Hindi noh," at nagulat saka siya naglagay ng distansya, baka ano'ng isipin nito, kahit na alam na niya sa sarili niya na kailangan

niya ito sa tabi niya at sa buhay niya, "hoy wag kang assuming."

"I didn't say anything, I know it's a friendly hug."

"Kahit na, teka ano'ng ginagawa mo dito?"

"Hmm manonood, may speech ka, panonoorin kita."

"Maliit na bagay lang yun."

"Okay lang kung maliit, kung pagdugtu-dugtungin mo lahat ng maliit na bagay malaki na yun."

"Ewan ko sa'yo,"saka niya napansin ang suot nito, "at bakit ka naka-business suit?"

"Wala lang."

"At hindi pa pantay itong kurbata mo," and she come closer at inayos ang necktie nito.

"I didn't notice it but thank you."

"Wag kang tumawa sa speech ko ha, mananagot ka talaga sa akin."

"I promise I will not and besides, it's your speech, your freedom to express what is right."

And Shizuru smiled, "yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome, you're okay now?"

"Hai, thank you."

"Here," and gave her hanky, "take hold of that, don't be nervous, I'm just here, neh?"

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at napangiti na lang, Natsuki really appreciated her small doings, kahit makulit ito ay

napapangiti naman siya. Natsuki change her and she don't want her to leave her, cause she love her now.

"Okay."

"Yosh."

"Pres. Shizuru magsisimula na."

"Hai," "sige na, umupo ka na, maghanap ka na ng magandang pwesto."

"I would, go now."

And Shizuru left at muli pang napasulyap kay Natsuki saka siya tumuntong ng stage.

"Sir Natsuki."

"Ms. Yohko."

"Tayo na po, magsisimula na."

"Okay," and she get the KGC seal on her pocket and wore it, then she followed Ms. Yohko.

"PRES. SHIZURU."

"Ano yun?"

"Heto na yung speech niyo, aprubado na ng Chairman," and gave it.

"Thanks," and accepted it.

"Andyan na rin yung konting info ng CEO ng KGC."

"Sige, salamat."

"Sige po," and left.

Shizuru open the folder and that was the time the program has started. Tinawag na rin siya para sa welcome speech.

She stood at lumapit sa microphone, dun naman niya agad nakita si Natsuki nakaupo kasama ang mga Executives at ang

Chairman ng FGA and of course she was puzzled, but still she continue.

Shizuru began her welcome speech and in the last paragraph she already knew why Natsuki was on the side of the Chairman.

"Ladies and gentleman, let us all welcome the CEO of Kuga Group of Company.. Mr. Kuga.. Natsuki..," at napatingin kay Natsuki

and she held the hanky tight.

Everyone was shocked and full of questions when they heard it. Halos hindi sila makapaniwala but still they gave an around

of applause.

Natsuki went on stage and she never leave her sight on Shizuru saka lumapit dito, she knew she need to explain.

Shizuru knew what Natsuki meant so she nod.

Saka humarap si Natsuki sa madla then she began.

"Good morning my fellow FGA, I, Kuga Natsuki, CEO and owner of Kuga Group of Company known as KGC," and she look at to

her secretary and she saw her smiling then she crampled the paper she need to deliver, "ngayon, magsasalita ako bilang isang

Senior student ng FGA, alam ko nagulat kayo at hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niyo mula kay Pres. Shizuru, sa akin na rin

nanggaling, totoo yun, ako ang may-ari at CEO ng KGC, pero hindi ko yun pinagmamayabang, sa totoo lang nahirapan akong

itago ang totoo kong identity dahil alam kong maiilang kayo sa akin at batikusin ako, gusto ko rin ng tahimik na buhay, isang

simpleng estudyante na nangangarap makatapos, pasensya na kung naglihim ako sa inyo, kinailangan ko lang gawin yun, pero

nasabi ko na ang dapat kong sabihin nasa sa inyo na ang desisyon, dahil ang iba pa ay sa taong importante sa akin, alam niyo

na kung sino yun, ngayon naman magsasalita ako bilang isang CEO. Nung nabubuhay pa ang aking ama, noon pa man ang FGA

na ang natipuhan niya. We will sponsor it until the end of the day at bilang pasasalamat na rin sa pagtanggap sa akin dahil

naging bahagi ako nito and I'm proud of it, kasi marami akong nakilala dito lalo na ang babaeng pinakamamahal ko na siya mismo

ang nag-organize nito. My Board, my secretary and guardian Ms. Yohko likes it very much, even me," "Pres. Shizuru thank you

kasi pinaghirapan mo ito and made it special," "FGA students, Faculty, staff's, Executives and Chairman Mashiro thank you very

much and everyone the Festival is now open, thank you," at bumaba na siya ng stage.

NATSUKI waited for Shizuru to go out when the program ended and when she saw her she quickly grab her and pull her out of

the gym. Walang pakialam sa mga taong nakatingin sa kanila.

"Oi Natsuki."

"Malapit na."

And they stop in the flower garden.

Nagkatinginan pa sila.

"I'm sorry," panimula ni Natsuki, "dahil naglihim ako sa'yo, ayoko lang na mailang ka sa akin, pero Shizuru ako pa rin ito, ang

Natsuki na kilala mo."

"Alam ko, ang hindi ko lang maintindihan ay kung bakit ka naglihim sa akin, kung gusto mong tanggapin kita dapat hindi mo

ginawang magsinungaling, wala ka bang tiwala sa akin?"

"I have and I'm willing to explain slowly, bago pa natin nakilala ang isa't-isa, ikaw ang nag-isip nito, pa'no ko maisisingit 'to."

"Kahit na."

"Patawad."

"Sabihin mo, pinaglalaruan mo lang ba ako?"

"No! Of course not Shizuru! Mahal lang talaga kita kasi ganyan ka, isang simpleng babae."

"Natsuki ilang beses na akong nabigo at ayoko ng mangyari yun, kaya hindi na ako tumatanggap ng mga manliligaw, dahil ayoko

ng masaktan."

"I know, that's what I saw in your eyes when we first met, kaya ako nagpumilit na mapansin mo kahit ilang beses mo na akong

sinusungitan at pinagtabuyan, sayang kasi ang ganda mo pa naman at mabait, tapos ganyan lang nawawalan ka na ng pag-asa

na mahanap ang true love mo, pero sana bigyan mo ako ng chance, hayaan mo akong mahalin ka, magtiwala ka lang ulit.. sa

akin, please?"

"Hindi ko alam," and her tears fell, hindi na kasi niya alam kung ano'ng gagawin, she don't want Natsuki leave, nandito na kasi

ang hinahanap niya, pero nangingibabaw pa rin ang mga heartaches na naranasan niya noon sa ex's niya, kung pati ito sasaktan

siya, hindi na niya alam.

"Gave me a chance," and she wipe those tears she saw in Shizuru's eyes, "I will prove it to you and if you don't really want..

then... I will accept it," may pait nitong sabi sa huli, "but I will remain friends with you, hindi kita pipilitin, I will respect your

decision kasi pareho lang tayo Shizuru, hinahanap ko rin si Ms. Right, hayaan mo lang ako, I'll give you time to think, pero sa

ngayon mag-enjoy na lang muna tayo, as what we planned, it's Festival, it's all your idea, sulitin natin."

And Shizuru just nod and Natsuki embrace her and feel her heat.

"HINDI pa rin ako makapaniwala," aniya ng VP Council na si Tokiha Mai, "biruin mo CEO at owner pala si Natsuki ng KGC, hindi

halata sa hitsura niya."

"Tama ka," Shizuru answered, naghiwalay muna sila ni Natsuki ng mga oras na yun dahil kailangan siya sa Council.

"For a 17 yrs. old marunong na siyang mag-handle ng company and take note KGC was the biggest company here in Fuuka,

pa'no kaya niya yun ginawa."

"Ang pag-handle ng company ay hindi basehan sa edad kundi sa karanasan nito, sanay na siya kaya ganun, malalaki ang mga

grades niya."

"Uy dine-depensahan."

"Tumahimik ka nga."

"Aminin mo nga, may gusto ka na sa mokong na yun noh? Iba siya sa mga ex's mo."

"Wala and we're friends, Natsuki respect me, and I know she's different from them."

"Alright, hey you want to watch?"

"On what?"

"Laro nina Natsuki ngayon, hindi na siya varsity kaya pwede siyang maglaro ngayo'ng Festival."

"Hindi niya yun sinabi sa akin ah."

"Titingin ka ba?"

"Of course, I'll support her, ano'ng oras ang laro niya?"

And look at the wall clock, "10 mins. after."

"Wala na ba tayong gagawin?"

"Wala na."

And Shizuru stood.

"Where were you going?"

"Titingin."

"Ayun nahuli, aminin mo na kasi na gusto mo na siya, that you want to marry her."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," and she smiled cause that was the truth.

SHIZURU saw Natsuki doing a warm up. Kahit ni isa wala siyang nakitang bodyguard sa paligid nito o kahit nasa malapit, wala.

Hindi ba ito takot na masaktan o ma-kidnap man lang?

"Shizuru."

"Hey."

"Manonood ka ba?"

"Yep."

"Is it Reito or me?"

"What?"

"You're gonna cheer, Reito is my enemy."

Shizuru smiled and she answered willingly, "of course in you, there's no reason to cheer Reito."

"Then I have a chance in you?"

"Just play there and do your best."

"Yes ma'am."

After a few minutes. Nagsimula na ang laro. By section ang laro, kaya magkaaway sina Natsuki at Reito.

Unang minuto pa lang si Reito na ang nagbabantay kay Natsuki, lalo na't nandito ang bola.

"CEO at owner pala ng KGC ha, ako ang magbabantay sa'yo parati."

"Okay, pero wala na sa akin ang bola."

Paglingon ni Reito ay na-i-shoot na ang bola.

"Hindi ako nag-iisa, may team ako," and ran after the team.

15-20, lamang sina Reito. Hindi pa rin umiiskor si Natsuki, pinapasa lang nito ang bola.

"Nagpapasikat ka ba kay Shizuru?"

"I don't need to do that, even smaller things she appreciate it," and she made a fast dribbling, nagawa niyang lituhin ito at

naipasa sa kasama na nakapwesto na sa 3 pts. field.

Na-i-shoot naman nito ang bola and another points to Natsuki's team.

Hiyawan naman ang mga nanonood.

Nainis naman si Reito. He fouled Natsuki and he did it successfully. Kaya may foul na ito.

"Captain may foul ka na."

"It's fine, I will do better next time."

"We know that you can do it Captain."

28-35. Lamang na naman sina Reito at magthi-third quarter na.

Natsuki was drinking her water when someone punch her, pero mahina lang. Inubo tuloy siya. Then she saw Shizuru.

"Why you do that?"

"Cause you're idiot."

"Eh?" at may inabot ito sa kanya, binasa naman niya iyon at napatingin kay Shizuru.

"In case you don't know, your team and your classmate will be excempted if you all win this game, remember it's 2 periodicals,

kaya umayos ka, okay? Hindi kita mapapatawad pag natalo kayo, dahil hindi mo gina-galingan.

Napalunok na lang si Natsuki.

"You're a varsity, you're very good in 3 point shooting, sunud-sunod ang championship ng FGA ng dahil sa'yo."

"How did you know about that?"

"Narinig ko lang, sabi nila puro business na lang daw ang inaatupag mo kinakalawang ka na raw."

"Hindi ah!"

"Then prove it, especially in me."

Nagulat man ay napangiti si Natsuki, "pasensya ka na, ayoko lang kasi na mapagkamalan no akong mayabang."

Umiling naman si Shizuru, "if you will let them win then I will consider you mayabang, you're the same with Reito."

"Hindi kami magkatulad!"

"Prove it! You will not fail me, right?"

And Natsuki stood and made a stretching, "I will never fail you, even my teammates."

"That's it, show me, show us."

At oras na. Magsisimula na ang 3rd quarter.

"Shizuru."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what BLAZE is?"

"No?"

"I will show you."

At tinungo na ang Basketball field.

Kanya-kanya naman silang pwesto. Siyempre nakabantay si Reito kay Natsuki.

"Laos ka na Natsuki."

"Hindi pa," at sinalo na ang bola, "at papatunayan ko sa'yo!"

Nag-mistulang fastbreak ang ginawa ni Natsuki and she successfully shoot it. Hiyawan naman ang sumunod.

Na-estatwa naman si Reito.

Si Shizuru naman ay napangiti dahil sa sobrang bilis ni Natsuki kumilos.

"Buti naman at gumising na siya."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru and she saw Ms. Yohko, "hi," she greeted her.

"Hi, ang galing niya noh?"

"Tama po kayo, ang bilis niya."

"Mabilis talaga siya, kamukha mo ang mga magulang mo."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru at napatingin dito.

"I bet alam mo na, na ikakasal kayo ni Sir Natsuki."

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru, "you were right, bago lang."

"You already know the reason?"

"Hai."

"Is it okay to you?"

"I will not mind, Natsuki was a good man."

"I'm glad, she was so worried."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, baka daw magalit ka, I have a good news for her," and she clap her hands.

Napatingin naman si Shizuru sa court and Natsuki made it again. 45-39, lamang na sina Natsuki.

'Lagi siyang nag-aalala kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ko, Natsuki binago mo ang pananaw ko, if I let you go, I will die."

At natapos ang 3rd quarter, 47-41.

"Nakakainis naman itong si Sir Natsuki."

"Bakit?"

"Nire-record ko kasi ang bawat points na nagagawa niya every game," and she get her tickler and open it, "sa ngayon kasi

kulang pa," at lumapit na si Shizuru sa kanya at tumingin, "hindi pa umaabot s 40, kapag hindi kasi umabot ng 40 siya ang

manlilibre sa akin."

"40 points in the whole game? Ng siya lang?"

"Yep, dati kasi nung varsity siya umaabot ng 40, sobra 50 pa, ayoko kasing nililibre niya ako."

"Para kayong mag-kapatid."

"Ganun lang talaga si Sir Natsuki."

Napatingin naman si Shizuru kay Natsuki na kasalukuyang nagbibigay ng instructions sa mga teammates.

Hanggang sa 4th quarter na.

"Natsuki," lumingon naman ito, "galingan mo," and Natsuki gave her a smile and a wink, kinilig tuloy siya.

At umalis na ito.

PAPALIT-PALIT ang score, hindi na lumamang ang mga team ni Reito. 65-54. Habang lumilipas ang mga oras ay mas lalong

bumibilis si Natsuki na para na itong nagsasayaw.

Hanggang sa huling minuto. 78-65. Parehong hindi na tumawag ng timeout ang dalawang team, nag-iinit na ang mga ito.

Para namang pinagbigyan ang kabilang team dahil pumasok ang dalawang 3 points ng mga ito. 78-71, 20 secs.

"Kami ang mananalo."

"Sige lang dahil hangga't may oras pa walang susuko sa amin," and she steal it at agad na ipinasa.

Papalit-palit naman ang pasa. And in 8 secs Natsuki was ready to lay up and Reito was blocking her pero nabigo siya dahil

ipinasa nito sa kasamahang nasa 3 pts field. Release na ang bola in 2 secs left. Nakangiti naman si Natsuki. Swak ang bola

kasabay ang pagtatapos ng laro. 81-71. Panalo sina Natsuki.

Nagalit si Reito at pinigilan naman ito ng sariling team.

"Ang yabang mo Kuga!"

"Ikaw ang mayabang dahil mag-isa kang naglaro na parang wala kang kasama."

"Kuga!"

At inilayo na si Reito.

Nagbunyi naman ang teammates ni Natsuki.

"Kaya pala Blaze."

"Shizuru..," and she smiled, "sabi ko sa'yo eh..," at nagulat na lang cause Shizuru kiss her straight to the lips.

"Wag kang magsalita," sabi ni Shizuru ng yakapin niya ito pagkatapos ng isang halik.

"I didn't say a word."

"Congrats, you made it."

"No, we made it."

At pareho silang napangiti.

After taking some schedules from Ms. Yohko ay lumihis na sina Shizuru at Natsuki. Na-set na rin ang deal at si Natsuki ang

manlilibre.

"Ilang taon na si Ms. Yohko sa inyo?"

"Bata pa ako."

"Ang tagal."

"Oo, kaya pinili siya ni Papa na maging guardian ko pagdating ng panahon."

"Your parents where are they?"

"Mom was one of the passengers who died in plane crash in Okinawa and father died in cancer."

"How.. old are you when that happened?"

"I was 6 when mom died, 8 when father died."

"You're still young."

"Nope, father said I'm big now."

"When you become a CEO how old are you?"

"Hmm 13."

"You're kidding me."

"I did not, 5 pa lang ako tinuturuan na ako ng Papa ko about sa company."

"I can't believe it."

"It's up to you, but that was the truth."

"Grabeh ka, kaya ba ang kulit-kulit mo?"

"Siguro, 15 na ako ng hayaan na ako ni Ms. Yohko na gawin kung ano ang gusto ko, sabi niya bata pa ako and KGC was on

good shape, pwede kong iwan 'to para magpatuloy ng pag-aaral."

"Bumalik ka rin sa KGC."

"Oo, nung pagkatapos na mag-open ng branch sa Kyoto, I'm 16."

"Ikaw lang ang taong kilala ko na ang bata-bata pa para mag-handle ng company."

"Last year, paparangalan sana ako ng Youngest Business man in this Generation, pero hindi ko tinanggap."

"Bakit?"

"Dahil masyado pang maaga."

"Hmp kunsabagay," and she pull Natsuki so they could sat down in the bench.

Nang makaupo ay binawi ni Shizuru ang towel na ginagamit ni Natsuki para punasan ang pawis nito.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me," at siya na ang kusang pumunas sa pawis nito.

Nagpaubaya naman si Natsuki.

Ine-enjoy naman ni Shizuru ang ginagawa niya, "mag-kwento ka pa."

"Uh yeah," and she did.

UNTI-UNTING naintindihan ni Shizuru si Natsuki habang ito'y nagke-kwento. Nalaman niyang marami silang pagkakaiba pero

alam niyang mapag-uusapan iyon.

Pagkatapos ng usapan ay namasyal na sila, marami kasing pakulo ang bawat section. Pareho naman silang nag-enjoy.

"O hayan," and gave the teddy bear she get, "wag mong iwala yan ha."

"Parang may kulang sa kanya."

"At ano naman yun?"

And Shizuru roam her eyes around then she spotted a thing, "ayun," and she pull her.

"Lettering?"

"Oo, dito ilalagay," turo ni Shizuru sa chest ng bear.

"Okay," "manong magkano?"

"Libre lang basta ba mag-kasintahan kayo, for lovers only kasi."

"Naku Shizuru..."

"Girlfriend po namin ang isa't-isa, nahihiya lang," sabat ni Shizuru.

"Kung ganun akin na ang teddy bear niyo palalagyan ko."

And Shizuru gave it.

Umalis naman ang lalaki.

"Panloloko yun ah."

"Hayaan mo na, libre na eh."

"Hay.. ikaw talaga."

"Peace."

"Ano ba'ng pinalagay mo."

"Tingnan mo na lang."

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto, bumalik na ang lalaki dala ang teddy bear na may lettering na sa chest.

"Heto na."

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at ipinakita kay Natsuki, "charan! Ang cute diba?"

Natsuki smiled when she read the lettering, Natsuki and Shizuru forever.

"Seryoso ka ba dito?"

"Bigay mo 'to sa akin noh?"

"Oo na, oo na, halika na nga."

"Pres. Shizuru."

Lumingon naman ang dalawa.

"Bakit?"

"Pinapatawag ka ni VPMai, may problema daw."

Napaisip naman si Shizuru kasi alam niyang pag may problema sa Council tatawagan siya ni Mai o di kaya personal siyang pupuntahan nito, but then she nod, "sandali lang ako," sabi niya kay Natsuki.

"Okay, sa'n ka lang pupunta?"

"Sa Student Council lang."

"Okay."

Then they left.

Ewan ni Natsuki pero kinakabahan siya.

"I'M glad you come."

"Alam ko ikaw ang may pakana nito, I came because I want to end this."

"Bakit Shizuru sinagot mo na ba si Kuga?"

"Hindi pa pero sasagutin ko siya dahil tatapusin ko ito."

SEGUNDO pa ang lumipas ay nakita ni Natsuki si Mai kasama ang boyfriend nito.

"VPMai."

"O Natsuki, bakit?"

"Si Shizuru?"

"Ba't mo sa akin hinahanap eh diba magkasama kayo?"

"Wala ba'ng naging problema sa Council?"

"Wala naman at kung meron man ako mismo ang lalapit sa kanya, siyempre kasama ka kasi ikaw yung sponsor may karapatan

ka na malaman alam yun ni Shizuru."

Dun na nabahala si Natsuki at dali-daling umalis papuntang SCRoom.

Nagtaka naman si Mai.

"May problema ba?"

"Mukhang may problema, halika sundan natin."

"Sige, sige," and they left.

"KUNG ganun hindi 'to matatapos dahil hindi kita papayagan, akin ka lang Shizuru. Akin!"

HINDI alam ni Natsuki ang nangyari, naabutan na lang niya pagkapasok sa SCRoom ang pagpupumiglas ni Shizuru mula kay

Reito.

Nabalot ang puso ni Natsuki sa matinding galit at hinila si Reito palayo kay Shizuru at inindahan ito ng malalakas na suntok.

Nakawala lang si Reito ng makakita ito ng pagkakataon na makalabas ng SCRoom.

She get her phone and call her bodyguard, "capture Reito!" and put her phone down, saka dinamayan si Shizuru.

Tuliro na ito ng damayan niya.

"No, no! Get away!"

"Shizuru it's me, hey baby it's me, it's me," and she embrace her, "it's me, it's me," and rub her back.

"Natsuki..."

"Hai, it's me, it's Natsuki, wala na siya, wala na," and keep rubbing he back.

Napasubsob naman si Shizuru kay Natsuki at yumakap dito na parang ayaw ng bumitaw.

Dun naman may pumasok and it's Mai and her boyfriend Tate.

"What happened? I saw Reito, kinuyog na siya ng mga lalaking naka-suit."

"They're my bodyguard, I ordered them to catch Reito."

"Why?"

"I don't know what really happen, I just saw Shizuru trying to escape and she was afraid."

"I will report it to Chairman, para ma-expel siya."

"Please do, thank you."

"Kaya mo na ba si Shizuru?"

"Yes Tate, she'll be fine with me."

"Hayaan na natin silang dalawa, tulungan mo akong mahanap si Chairman."

"I know where she is, come on now," and they left.

Muli namang naiwan sina Natsuki at Shizuru.

Natsuki pick the teddy bear she gave to Shizuru awhile ago then she gave it again to her. Dun naman ito napaiyak at muling

sumubsob sa kanya and she held her tight. Shizuru began to explain.

"He forced me."

"I saw it, you don't have to explain."

"No Natsuki, I know he's here, hinayaan ko lang dahil gusto ko ng matapos ang lahat sa amin para wala na tayong maging

problema, pero hindi ko inasahan na kaya niyang gawin yun."

"He's insane, he can do everything to make you his."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Shizuru, it's fine."

"I had a chance to escape earlier that moment but I didn't do it."

"It's fine, all I see is he force you and I need to protect you."

"Natsuki ayoko kasing maisip mo na pinapaasa lang kita."

"I know and I'm willing to wait, and besides you didn't tell me to stay away from you."

And Shizuru close her eyes cause she know for sure that she was safe, "dahil ayokong lumayo ka sa akin dahil matagal na

kitang mahal, ayoko lang ng sagabal."

Nagulat naman si Natsuki.

"Akala kasi niya may namagitan pa sa amin, I had to end it."

"Matagal mo ng tinapos ang tungkol sa inyo diba?"

"Oo, dahil hindi ako martyr para paulit-ulit niyang lolokohin."

"Sapat na sa akin ang narinig ko mula sa'yo, sinisiguro ko na hindi na siya manggugulo sa'yo, sa atin, pangako yan."

"Hai, I love you Natsuki."

"Matagal ko ng gusto na marinig yan mula sa'yo nung una tayong nagkakilala kahit na hindi maganda at dahil na rin ang sarap

pakinggan ng katagang yun."

"Nagpapasalamat ako dun, pasensya na kung natagalan."

"No and I'm willing to wait, I will not force you."

"Okay."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it my love?"

"After graduation..," and Shizuru cut her words.

"..that we're getting married, I already know that."

"Eh?"

"Kanina ko nalaman, nung naglaro kayo."

"I see, pasensya ka na kung madalian."

"It's okay at pabor sa akin yun, para akin ka lang."

And Natsuki smiled, "hindi ka na masasaktan."

"I know that, I trust you."

"Hai, I love you."

"I love you too," and Natsuki kiss her and she gladly accept it.

Pareho naman silang napangiti. Tinanggap naman ni Shizuru ang nakalahad na teddy bear at muling napayakap kay Natsuki.

"Tara na, may fireworks display sa labas," Natsuki said when she look at her wristwatch, "in one week din yun."

"Okay lang ba kung buhatin mo ako?"

"Siyempre naman," and she stood then offer her hand to her, "maaari ba prinsesa?"

Shizuru accept it with a smile, then Natsuki carry her out of the SCRoom.

THEY both enjoy the frieworks display, they want to forgot that moment. And once again Shizuru fell in love but in the right

person and she was sure enough that Natsuki is the one for her, that she will not hurt her, she trust her more, kasi deserving

ito sa kanya and soon enough they were getting married with an approval.

\- T H E END -


End file.
